The Journey Continues
by Oracle56
Summary: What happened when the Journey Continued in the series finale? Here's my take. Everything is canon except Batman Beyond in the DCAU. Rated T for scenes of violence.
1. The End of Batman, Part 1

**Gotham City**

Batman ducked under a punch, and backed up a bit, looking at his adversary. Bane growled in frustration and lunged at him, managing to grab Batman's belt and rip it off. The belt unleashed thousands of bolts of electricity, but Bane had already dropped it. He leered at Batman. "You're slipping Batman! You have no weapons and you are tired. Tonight I shall BREAK YOU!" Bane punched Batman in the stomach, sending him sprawling across the room. "The great Dark Knight. Look at how far you've fallen. You're not worthy to wear the mantle of the Bat!"

Batman clambered to his feet just in time for Bane to punch him again, sending him out the window and onto the street. Batman stood again, his cape swirling around him. He looked up as Bane jumped onto the street. He attacked, throwing a solid punch at Bane's face, managing to stun him. He followed up with flurry of punches and kicks as he slowly forced Bane backwards. Bane laughed and caught Batman's fist, forcing the two adversaries into a deadlock. Bane lifted his leg and slammed it down on Batman's left knee, once again sending him to the ground. He looked down on Batman once again. "You bore me Batman. And now, it's finished." Bane raised his fist and sent it crashing down.

"Not…yet…" Batman growled. He rolled away from Bane's punch and kicked at his leg, sending him to the ground. Then Batman leapt on top of him, attacking without mercy. He punched Bane again and again and saw him fall unconscious. He got up, and pushed Bane over, cutting the tubes that fed him the Venom drug. He walked back into the building and retrieved his belt. He turned on the communicator and let Commissioner Gordon know that Bane was down. Then he walked outside and made sure that Bane didn't wake up to cause any more trouble.

Commissioner Gordon got out of his car and walked over to Batman. "Well, we got him dosed up with enough tranquilizer so that when he wakes up, he'll be in Blackgate Prison. Hopefully that's the last we'll see of him." Gordon paused, but Batman didn't say anything. "You look beat, here I got us some coffee," he said, reaching into his car. He handed a cup to Batman. "You know how long we've been at this Batman?"

"A long time. Sometimes it feels like we aren't getting anywhere."

"Bull. You're giving this city hope."

"I hope you're right Jim," Batman said, climbing into the Batmobile and driving off.

Harvey Bullock came up. "Wow Commish! He didn't even try to sneak away! How did you do it?"

"I don't know, but it's a lot more satisfying than him just sneaking away. But…mark my words, I am going to pin him down sometime and find out what's bothering him. He's been…different lately."

Batman arrived in the Batcave, jumping out of his car, landing on his left leg, and stumbling, making his way to the League transporter.

Alfred appeared out of the shadows. "Sir, are you alright? I saw you stumble."

"I'm fine Alfred. I need to get to a League meeting, I should be back soon…assuming there isn't some crisis…"

Batman felt his molecules come apart, and reform, and appeared on the Watchtower. He walked to the meeting room, avoiding people, slipping into the meeting room unseen. He looked around the room and saw that everyone was there. "Sorry I'm late. I had a fight with Bane."

Superman began, "Now that you're here, I can tell you all that we have located the current headquarters of the Legion of Doom. If we act quickly, we could probably put some of them away for good."

"Not likely." All eyes turned to Batman. "Even if we do attack, we can't count on all of them being there. Some will escape. Unfortunately."

Continuing to speak, Superman said, "Regardless of that possibility, it will be a strong blow that needs to be taken. We will be leaving shortly, so prepare yourselves. J'onn, are you coming? Or are you going to stay here?"

"I'll stay here. Someone needs to coordinate the League."

* * *

**New York, Legion of Doom Headquarters**

Superman and Wonder Woman cautiously approached the outside of the warehouse, where the Legion of Doom had been discovered. Wonder Woman turned towards Green Lantern, saying, "Is everybody in position and ready?" John nodded. Superman and Wonder Woman took up positions by the wall, checked one more time with J'onn, and then…attacked, punching through the wall and coming face to face with the Legion of Doom: Sinestro, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Metallo, Solomon Grundy, and Gorilla Grodd.

The group was surprised, but quickly recovered. Sinestro yelled, his ring glowing with energy and forming a solid yellow barrier between them. Superman glared at the villains, "That won't stop us. And aren't some of you supposed to be dead?" Indicating Metallo, Grundy, and Grodd. Luthor had supposedly finished off Grodd, Grundy had been "taken down" by Hawkgirl, and Metallo, had " died" of unknown causes although his body had been stolen weeks earlier.

Grodd laughed. "Did you really think that we would die so easily? Although, I confess Grundy is under my control, I think without me controlling him he would still be dead but…he is a useful tool."

Wonder Woman attacked Sinestro's barrier, but was unable to push through it. "John! Flash! We need you!"

Lantern and Flash came charging in. Lantern attacked the wall with an energy beam. Flash punched it repeatedly, doing with speed what Wonder Woman could not do with her strength. Flash managed to break through only for Captain Cold to freeze him in his tracks. The battle escalated with Lantern and Sinestro ascending from the room through the ceiling, their fight continuing in the skies. Meanwhile, Superman took on Grundy and Metallo, while Wonder Woman was fighting Cheetah, Cold, and Grodd.

By this time Batman and Hawkgirl were watching the fight from the roof, trying to see where they might best join in. They watched Wonder Woman knocking out Cold, but being kicked back by Cheetah. Batman noticed Superman being overwhelmed, and nodded at Hawkgirl.

Hawkgirl swooped down unleashing a battle cry and attacking Grundy. "I'm sorry Grundy, I had hoped you would be allowed to rest."

Now Batman stood alone on the roof. The fight was going on a little easier, until Grodd yelled, his psychic powers bringing the League down…except for him and John. Batman swooped down and kicked Grodd, knocking the Gorilla down. Grodd smirked and struck Batman, using his size to his advantage.

Batman looked up, and realized how similar this was to his fight with Bane. Grodd towered over him, and Batman remembered how Luthor had defeated Grodd, by forcing Grodd to use his powers against him…

Batman struck, attempting to overwhelm Grodd with speed and avoiding Grodd's clumsy attempts to retaliate. "You may be bigger than me," he said, while punching Grodd in the head, sending the ape tumbling back, "but I'm more than a match for you!" Grodd smiled again, and yelled focusing his psychic attack on Batman, attempting to invade his mind.

Through the pain Batman saw his teammates getting up and John blasting a defeated Sinestro through the roof. However, they still had their priorities, and Grodd was his own. As Grodd tried to slip into his mind, Batman yelled, focusing his thoughts on all the pain in his life; his parent's murder, every life he had failed to save, the loves that he had lost, the betrayals that he had suffered. All these he turned into a weapon. Grodd screamed in pain and backed away, "What…what's happening?" he whimpered as he dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Batman walked over to Flash and freed him. Saying his thanks, Flash ran to rejoin the fight, which was mostly over. Hawkgirl walked over to Batman. "What did you do?"

"My mind is not a very nice place to be," was his explanation. He added, "I'll be leaving now. Superman just took down Metallo."

* * *

**Watchtower**

Batman arrived at the Watchtower for the weekly Founders meeting. He walked into the meeting room and was greeted by the other members. He remained standing as everyone took their seats. Hawkgirl noticed, "Batman? Is something wrong?"

"I have an announcement to make. Effective immediately, I am resigning from the League."

"What?" Flash said, "You can't!"

Batman glared at Flash, whose protests died in his throat. "Why not? I made it clear that I was only a part-time member."

Superman spoke up. "I'm sure you have an explanation."

"Gotham needs me. League business is interfering with Gotham, and when that happens, I'm out."

Batman walked to the door. Wonder Woman tried to stop him. "Don't try to stop me Princess," he said, pushing past her and walking out the door.

Superman moved to follow him, when Hawkgirl stopped him. "Enough. Let him go. You know he must have a reason for doing what he's doing. Maybe he'll change his mind, maybe he won't. But we have to respect his decision."

Superman sighed and moved back to the table. They sat in silence for a while until J'onn spoke. "We must inform the rest of the League."

Watchtower Cafeteria

Green Arrow picked up his tray from the line and started to move to his table when Batman stopped him. "Oh. Hey Batman, what's up?"

"Do you remember why I wanted you on the team?"

"So the Justice League won't become a meta-human army?'

Green Arrow looked around only to find that Batman had disappeared. Shaking his head and muttering, "crazy bat-freak," and, "somebody should do that to him and see how he likes it" he took a seat next to Black Canary.

Superman, along with the Founders, walked into the cafeteria. He took a position where all could see him and floated a little to get everyone's attention. "I have a very quick announcement to make, so if I could have your attention," he said. The heroes turned their attention to Superman, hoping that he wouldn't drone on for hours on some topic that they had already heard about.

"Batman, founding member of the League, has resigned."

**(A/N) Yeah! My new fanfiction is out! Read and review please!**


	2. The End of Batman, Part 2

**The End of Batman, Part 2**

Batman glided down onto a rooftop. It had been a long night and he was on his own. Dick was in Bludhaven, Barbara was away at college, Helena was keeping watch over the league, and Tim had been infected with the Scarecrow's fear gas and was still recovering. He had stopped 13 robberies, dealt with 2 hostage situations, and defeated Clayface. Now he was on the track of the Joker. The clown had started a string of killings and kidnappings and Batman hadn't been able to track him down, until now. The trail had led him to an abandoned warehouse, and Batman was sure the Joker was inside. He wasn't going to get away this time. Batman silently opened a window and drifted down onto a beam. "No traps yet," he thought. He climbed along and among the rafters, expertly maneuvering, never once touching the floor. Batman frowned. This was too easy. He threw a batarang down the hall. No traps were activated, so he dropped to the floor, and proceeded cautiously down the hallway. Suddenly, he heard desperate, loud screaming. Instinctively, he began running down through the warehouse. He was just about to break into the room when he remembered himself. He was Batman, not an amateur that ran blindly into danger. Batman shook his head and cursed himself. He wasn't going to do anyone any good dead. He slowly opened the door and sneaked into the room, not making a sound. He looked around, but could see no one. Instead, he saw a recorder, playing a recording of a man being tortured. Batman felt his blood run cold, realizing he had been tricked. The door slammed shut behind him, and Joker's sinister laugh came from somewhere, filling the room.

"Hey Bats! What's up? Enjoying your…imprisonment? Looks like I got one over you! The Dark Knight, so helplessly trapped!"

Batman breathed deeply, locking away all emotion, concentrating on the things that kept him going. Gotham still needed him and he would NOT die tonight.

"What do you want Joker?"

"Oh…the usual…a cheeseburger, some soda, and maybe some fries on the side! What do ya think I want!?" The Joker's voice darkened, "I want you to lose, to be on your knees defeated just one time! For you to know how I feel every day of my life."

Batman moved across the room, looking for another exit, but the room was sealed tight.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere Bats! Not unless I want you to."

A panel opened on the wall leading to a staircase. Batman frowned. The Joker had obviously been planning this for a long time.

"If you want to find me Bats, I'm down here! I even left you some presents!"

Batman started down the staircase, staying alert for any traps the Joker might have set. But once again, there were none.

The stairway was narrow in some places, wide in others, and the stairs themselves were uneven in height and width. They reflected the Joker's twisted humor. However after years of fighting the Joker and learning to expect anything, they did nothing to impede Batman's progress.

The stairs ended and revealed a maze. The walls were painted purple, with the likeness of the Joker everywhere. Batman shook his head and began to enter into the maze, then stopped. Around the first corner was the body of a man, who couldn't have been past his teens. It looked as though the Joker had torn out the man's intestines and tried to feed them to him before he died. Upon closer examination Batman identified the man as Lance Ravenell. He had disappeared two weeks ago after a date with a girl. Proceeding around the next corner, he encountered another body, this one hung to death with a smile slashed into her face. Batman recognized her as Allie Damper. This was another person who had been kidnapped over the last few weeks, but the Joker hadn't been a suspect.

Batman continued walking, realizing that the Joker must have made alliances with other villains. It wouldn't have been the first time. Batman cursed himself for not finding the Joker sooner, cursed himself for failing these people, who had died hoping for a rescue from the madness. Batman passed on through the maze, finding people and recognizing them. Katy Aron was there, stabbed multiple times in non-vital places. Naomi Chumbley, appeared to have had her limbs removed. Hugh Vong, must have been dumped into a chemical bath, skin bleached white like the Joker's. When Batman had passed 10 people, video's started playing, showing their deaths, their screams for help…

Batman pressed on, his anger and revulsion at his peak, and finally he reached the end of the maze.

"Hey Bats! Glad you could finally join us! Now I have to tell you we're a little low on crackers, and the pizza almost gone, so you might have to order takeout!"

Batman looked up at the Joker and saw that standing beside him was Harley Quinn, as usual, and Two-Face. "So this is what you're reduced to Harvey? Helping the Joker do his dirty work?"

Two-Face didn't say anything, looking away from Batman. Harley answered instead, "You give that such a negative connotation. It's not as if we're bad people, we're actually a lot like you! The only thing that separates us is…wait…what separates us again?"

"Nothing my dear Harley! You're absolutely correct! Nothing separates you from us Batman! You hide behind a mask; you'd have to be ABSOLUTELY CRAZY to be you! And you know why that happened? Just ONE BAD DAY!" The Joker screamed, spittle flying from his mouth.

Batman stood silently throughout the Joker's tirade. He examined the room, there were three doors behind the Joker, and they were most likely the clown's escape routes. Batman vowed that the Joker wouldn't get away this time. Tonight, it would end.

The Joker grinned at Batman. "So tonight's your final test Batman! Will you give in to yourself and kill me? Will anyone walk out here alive? Let's have one final dance!"

The Joker pushed a button on his chair and one of the doors behind him opened. Henchmen poured out, some of them wore the distinctive garb of the Joker's goons, some dressed normally. There were at least thirty of them, all laughing and jeering at Batman. "Well Bats, thought you might want some meat, to let yourself…loosen up a bit. Get'em boys!"

Two-Face fiddled with his coin. Something was telling him that this wasn't right. He shouldn't be letting this happen.

The Joker's henchmen ran at Batman hoping to quickly overwhelm him. Batman backed away slowly, entering the maze so they could only come at him in small groups. He swung, his fist connecting solidly to the first man's chin, knocking him back into his friends. Men began to pour into the maze _en mass_, and Batman managed to hold them off, but that night's exertions were beginning to catch up with him, and he felt himself being pushed steadily back.

Batman switched tactics, launching himself into the crowd, attacking several people at once. His sudden onslaught surprised them, and they dissolved into a disorganized mess. One henchman landed a lucky hit, making him stumble, and then his attackers, sensing weakness, swarmed him. A capsule dropped to the ground and smoke appeared obscuring Batman in the gray darkness. Those who weren't caught in it held back, and they could hear screams of pain, yells of anger, and then, silence. The smoke cleared away. Batman had disappeared, leaving a pile of semi-conscious men in his wake

Joker looked on disbelievingly. "What are you waiting for? Find Him! He must have gone into the maze."

There were only seven remaining henchmen, who looked nervously at each other, each unwilling to be the first to reenter the maze, already made foreboding by the Joker's killing spree. Harley pulled out her gun, "You guys better listen to Mr. J, unless you want to be next on _my_ list!"

That was enough encouragement for them. They had heard rumors of what Harley did to people who ignored her, and none of it was pleasant. As soon as the first man rounded the corner, Batman tore through the wall, knocked him out, kicked the next guy in the face, and disappeared again. The men huddled in a group, trying to find safety in numbers. Another capsule appeared, smoke spreading in the midst of them, and Batman quickly finished them off.

Then he emerged from the maze, "You're goons weren't much of a match for me Joker!"

"Well…they really weren't supposed to be…I mean who ever heard of a superhero getting defeated by some random guys off the street? But by _me_? Now that's how its supposed to happen!" Joker drew his gun, and started firing, but missed, except for one shot that grazed Batman's shoulder. "Come on Harvey! Join in the fun! This is what you wanted isn't it?"

Two-Face fiddled with his coin even more, his nervousness becoming even more evident. Meanwhile Batman, wove his way through the shots, but Harley, shot and hit him in the leg, causing him to fall down in pain.

"I got him Mr. J! Aren't you happy?" Harley stuttered to a stop, quailing under the look the Joker gave her.

"Why did you do that, Harley?" Joker growled, advancing menacingly, "I was supposed to do it Harley! ME! NOW LOOK! AM I SUPPOSED TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE KNOWING THAT I COULDN'T DEFEAT THE BAT!?"

"I thought you'd be happy, I'm sorry, please don't hurt me!' Harley cried.

"Too late for that!" and Joker shot, but a mass of black crossed the room and shoved Harley out of the way, where she stayed, curled up into a ball crying. "Oh Bats, you just can't let anyone die can you? Well at least I can enjoy killing you…" Joker leveled his gun at Batman, and Two-Face, unnoticed by anyone, flipped his coin, but Harvey Dent let it fall to the ground. He ran across the room, punching Joker in the face, and sending him sprawling to the ground.

Joker got to his feet, unsteadily, and laughed. "So, you want to be hero Harvey? You want to save the day? You can never go back you know? I mean look at you! You're a monster just like me!"

Harvey advanced on the Joker, drawing his gun and shooting, but the Joker managed to avoid the shots and fired back, clipping Harvey's leg, and burying a bullet into his stomach. "HEE HEE HEE, that was actually kind of fun! So now, who should I kill first? My obnoxious 'sidekick'", looking at Harley, "My 'partner' in crime?" looking at Harvey, "Ahh! Who am I kidding? We both know that its got to be you Batm-" Batman wasn't there.

A gloved hand shot out of the darkness and knocked the gun out of Joker's hand. Batman approached, limping, but his eyes were gleaming with an uncontrolled anger. The Joker drew a knife from his coat and threw it at Batman who made no attempt to dodge it, and it landed in his shoulder.

"So Bats? Is this it? Is this going to be where it ends?"

Batman didn't respond with words, instead roaring, more animal than man, more warrior than human. They leapt at each other, throwing punches, kicks, and the Joker stabbing Batman repeatedly. But in the end, it was Batman, standing over the defeated Joker, with several knives stuck into his body, and a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Well bats…what are you waiting for? Finish it! We both know you want to do it, so do it!"

Batman punched the Joker, knocking him out, and spoke in a rasp. "I won't let you win, ever."

He pushed a button on his belt, opening up a line directly to Commissioner Gordon. "Gordon? I've got the Joker, send a huge team, I've got a lot of guys here." He looked at Harley and Dent. "And send an ambulance." He got off before Gordon could ask any questions and called Alfred. "Alfred, send the Batmobile to my location."

Harvey started to cough up blood and Batman moved to his side, bandaging his wounds as best he could, and then doing the same for himself. He checked on Harley but she was still crumpled down in a ball, showing no signs of moving soon.

"Well Batman…I guess this is the end isn't it?" Harvey said with a grin on his face.

Batman only nodded, listening for the sound of the police cars in the distance.

Harvey sighed. "I never imagined that when we made that deal on the roof with Gordon that it would end like this…"

The sirens were closer now, and Batman focused on Harvey. "Just hang on, they're almost here."

But Harvey was already shaking his head. "No…they'll be too late for me. And to be truthful I'm not sure I care. If I live, the other side of me might get loose again, and I don't want that."

Gordon entered the room first; leaving behind his men who were taking care of the people Joker had killed.

"Batman! Are you alright?," he said, then he noticed who Batman was leaning over. He walked over and knelt next to Harvey Dent. "Get a medical team over here now!"

"He doesn't want medical treatment." Batman said.

"Harvey, what happened?"

"I just remembered that deal we made, all those years ago…"

"To rid Gotham of crime," Jim remembered.

The medical team arrived, but Harvey waved them away. "Go away, I'm exercising my right to deny myself treatment." The team shrugged their shoulders and moved to Harley. The team moved on, and Harley was loaded onto a stretcher with no complaint.

For a time the three were silent, but Batman noticed that Harvey was having a harder time breathing. "Harvey. Accept the treatment. You're not going to last much longer if you don't have some treatment…"

"I told you, no. I don't want to turn back into that monster." Harvey then made an immense effort and raised his hand. Jim took it, and after a moment so did Batman. Harvey spoke again, and his voice was stronger, the years of toil falling away from his face. "For a better Gotham."

Gordon responded. "For our children."

"And for a better tomorrow."

A tear fell from Harvey's face. Those who looked at them noticed that they looked younger, as if the long hard years hadn't happened yet. Harvey started to make raspy, irregular breaths, and the medical team rushed over. As they watched, the light in Harvey's eyes died, but an easy smile was on his face.

Jim and Batman got up silently and made their way, out of the building, neither speaking. Once they got out, Gordon turned to look at Batman and gasped silently. He hadn't noticed before, but Batman walked with a heavy limp, and blood was leaking through several bandages.

"I have to go. Take care of yourself Jim. I'll talk to Cash tomorrow about security for the Joker. Make sure there are at least six people watching him at all times."

Jim watched as Batman made his way to the Batmobile and drove away. He shook his head, worried and returned to directing the cleanup, numbing his mind to the task. He would have to talk with Batman soon.

**(A/N) So its been a long time since I've updated. And I'm really sorry about that. I had some homework issues with school. But, hopefully that won't be a factor any more, since the initial onslaught is now past. I'm working on the next chapters to both of my stories, so hopefully there will be a few more updates. After that, with school and editing, I hope to lapse into a sort of schedule that I can keep to. So sorry for the wait. Please review!  
**


	3. The End of Batman, Part 3

**The End of Batman Part 3**

Alfred waited anxiously in the cave, Bruce's vital signs were low, and the sooner he got attention, the better. As stubborn as Bruce was, Alfred could tell that his body needed rest. He sighed with relief as the Batmobile flew into the cave. He had made it home another night. He approached the car. "Well, Master Bruce, it appears that you made it home again tonight." No response came from the car, but the door slid open. Alfred looked inside, and saw a bloody Batman, wrapped in hastily applied bandages. "Ah! Well it appears you gave it your best try not to make it home tonight." Looking over the bandages. "It appears you have managed to stop some of the bleeding at least…the rest…I'll call in Leslie to help." Alfred helped Batman out of the car, and they managed to make their way to a table. "I'll be right back sir."

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Think nothing of it."

A little while later…

Leslie and Alfred had finished patching Bruce up, and Leslie almost couldn't bear to look at Bruce. "It seems like he's always sending himself out there again, and then he's back here hurt, sometimes close to death."

"I've tried to make him stop, but, stubborn as he is, he won't listen."

"He's going to get himself killed." There was silence between them, and Leslie elaborated. "The human body can only take so much stress. To be perfectly honest I'm surprised he's lasted this long. His leg is almost gone, it's taken too much stress, and his muscles…he simply won't have the strength too keep this up. Someday soon, he might just collapse, and that will be the end of Batman."

"He'll stop when he's ready to stop."

"And when will that be? We both know he'll never stop. We were both with him that day when his parents were killed, we both saw the look on his face."

"I remember."

Alfred remembered waiting for them, at the mansion, and then hearing the terrible news. They had both rushed to the Police Station, where Bruce was hunkered down in shock, his father's coat wrapped around him, and clinging desperately to his mother's necklace. They had driven him to the manor, all of them crying silently. But they could both remember when Bruce had looked up, and the tears were still there, yes, but the sorrow was replaced by anger. They hadn't known it at the time, but that had been the day Batman was born. The day the whole, long, painful, crusade had begun. They had tried to bring some light into his life. Alfred remembered he had gotten Mr. Zatara to give Bruce a magician's act for his birthday, but Bruce had gone beyond such childish pleasures.

Leslie got up, and headed towards the exit of the cave. "I'll be going now Alfred. Give Bruce my best, I have a few more patients I want to check on."

"I'll walk you to the door."

"Ever the gentleman Alfred."

They walked slowly out of the cave, and Alfred watched her leave the mansion, and drive away. He shook his head slowly and carefully made his way back down the cave to watch over Bruce.

Batman woke up and looked over at Alfred, who must have fallen asleep watching over him. Batman smiled, "Old friend, I can always count on you…" He got up, wincing. The Joker had really done a number on him, but he picked up Alfred, carried him over to the table and laid a cover on him. "Rest well."

Batman sat down at a computer. He had slept till seven o'clock in the evening. Harvey Dent had been pronounced dead; a funeral date had been set for the end of the week where it was suspected that Commissioner Gordon would say a few words. The Joker had been safely transported to Arkham Asylum.

Arkham Asylum. That's where he needed to go next. Talk to Cash to go over some security details. Make sure the Joker doesn't try another escape attempt.

Batman walked over to the Batmobile, and drove off, heading towards Arkham. Arkham security was a problem. Aaron Cash was chief of security, and a good one at that, but somehow villains always managed to break out. There was a large amount of villains there at the moment, but if the security plans went well, they wouldn't have to deal with anymore breakouts.

The Batmobile drove through the woods, still heading towards the asylum. Some kids had gone into these woods on a bet, trying to prove their toughness. Unfortunately, that was the night of one of the Joker's grandiose and successful escape plans, and several kids were found brutally murdered. There was one survivor of the attack, but in the end he had to be committed to Arkham too. The horrors he had seen that night had broken his mind.

The Batmobile finally arrived at the gates to Gotham, and Batman stepped out. He walked slowly past the gates. The problem with having so many dangerous, insane people in one place, was the possibility that a mass breakout could occur at any moment. Knowing that, you always had to be ready for any tiny trick, every little detail, nothing could slip past your attention. Batman smiled quietly to himself, Cash probably deserved more notice than he got, he went to work here everyday, keeping the crazies that he and Gordon constantly dragged in here. Gordon, Dent, Cash, Batman, and so many countless others were struggling to keep Gotham safe. Batman shook himself from his reverie, chastising himself for his "good" job of staying alert, and walked into the building where Cash was waiting for him. He waved his prosthetic hand in greeting.

"Batman! Thought you'd show up, I wager you're here about the Joker?"

"In part. I had some designs that would help improve your security here as well."

"S'pose we need it. Especially now that the Joker is here, if it were up to me, I would have just put a shot through his head, he's too dangerous."

"You know why we can't do that."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just saying, a lot of people would be happy to see him dead."

"I know, Cash."

They walked through the security barriers, and began to make their way to the Joker's cell.

"I heard Killer Croc is still on the loose, and I believe I owe him one for my hand." Cash said indicating his prosthesis. "I haven't been able to track him down, haven't seen him on any of my cameras, no reports of a giant crocodile, and no disappearances that could be related to him."

"I'm sure he'll pop up again eventually…"

"Unfortunately, they always do."

They arrived at the Joker's cell. He was laughing to himself quietly, and he didn't notice their arrival. They didn't linger, and moved on.

"He's been like that since he was brought in, I would hate to see what's going on in his mind."

"How is Harley doing?"

Cash was silent for a moment. "Not good. She's really hurting. I think she finally realized the truth about the Joker."

Batman looked down the hallway, and could hear someone, presumably Harley, crying. "How has she been responding to therapy?"

"Too early to tell, but the doc says that given her condition, it should be possible to make a breakthrough. And apparently you should come visit her too, since you saved her from the Joker. You made an impression on her."

"That's good." They continued on in silence until they reached Cash's office. Batman handed him a computer chip. "On here are plans for upgrading the asylum, the money that Wayne donated should be enough to get you started."

"Thanks, we'll get these plans into action." Cash looked up and Batman was gone. "Well, that was longer than I expected him to stay anyway."

**A week later.**

Bruce Wayne arrived at the funeral for Harvey Dent. He couldn't help but be surprised at how many people came. But before he became Two-Face, Harvey had been very popular. The preacher said a few words, and Bruce was surprised as a tear ran down his face. Harvey had been a good man, and Bruce supposed that he was worth crying for. He remembered the Joker bearing down on him, and he, trying to figure a way out. If it hadn't been for Harvey, he might not be here today. He became aware that the preacher had left the podium and now Gordon was saying some words for the deceased DA. It began to rain, and Bruce wondered if Gotham itself was crying for Harvey's cruel fate.

For a better Gotham…

It was a dream that united them, all of them young, and ready to change the world.

_For our children…_

Dick, Tim, Barbara, the children of Gotham. So a young boy wouldn't have to loose his parents, crying on the streets, so that a parent could send their daughter to school without worry.

And for a better tomorrow…

His father had told him something like that once. A better Gotham is just a dream away. Bruce took those words to heart.

The funeral was over, and Bruce barely realized its' passing as Alfred drove him back to the manor.

"Are you alright sir?"

"I don't know Alfred…"

**Two weeks later**

Batman landed in front of the woman, scaring her three assailants back. The crooks looked nervously at one another, and attacked as one, each one making sure that they weren't the only ones attacking. Batman swung, his fist connecting with the middle ones stomach. He grabbed the other two and smashed their heads together and they stumbled away dazed. The first pulled a gun and shot, grazing Batman's arm. Batman retaliated by throwing a batarang, knocking the gun from the man's grasp, and followed through by kicking the man in the face. He gasped in pain. His leg seemed to be on fire, or weak, or…no time to think about that now. He had to bury the pain, just like he had always done. He leaped forward, crushing the remaining guys against the wall, and then knocked them both out.

"Th…Thank you Batman." The woman he had saved looked at him gratefully. He smiled, called the batplane over, and flew away.

Now in solitude, he frowned. His body wasn't what it once was. That fight shouldn't have taken any time at all…

**At the Batcave…**

The plane flew in for a landing. Batman crawled out, and made his way to the computer. No crimes were reported- it had been a quiet night. He brought up an item on the Justice League. They had left him alone, staying out of Gotham. He supposed that they had been giving him space, and were hoping that he would change his mind. But, people were already beginning to help the League replace him, even if they didn't know it yet…The Question, Green Arrow, The Huntres-the league would be in good hands.

He regarded his leg and his body, and the truth was evident. He wasn't the man he used to be. He got up from the chair, and went to his meditation chamber.

**Two days later.**

Dick drove up to the manor, and got off the motorcycle. It was custom built by Waynetech, and faster than any other on the road. He had to admit, being a vigilante and the adopted son of a billionaire had its perks. He looked up at the mansion. Huge was one word to describe it. He remembered that when he first came in, he had wondered how on earth a house could be that big. And like most of the public, he knew nothing about the man who lived there. He was only aware of the façade that the man showed to the public. It was a strange thing that they would probably never learn that the Batman, was in fact, Bruce Wayne, billionaire philanthropist. Dick smiled, remembering when he had said to Bruce that it was a shame that the world would never know what he did for it, and he had said. "That's the point. Batman can be anyone. He could be a boy who lost his parents in the street. He could be the person who comforted him. He could be a boy in the circus. I want Batman to be a symbol-something that people can look up to, and know that SOMEONE is making a difference, and that in their own way, they can make a difference too." Dick realized that he was at the door. Batman can be anyone? Yes. But would there ever be another Bruce Wayne? He thought, "…probably not." Dick knocked on the door, and Alfred opened it almost immediately. "Master Richard! Good of you to come, Master Drake and Miss Barbara are waiting for you."

Dick hugged the butler, and they made their way to the sitting room. "It's good to see you Alfie. How's the old man doing? His call made it sound very…important."

"In truth, I don't know. He has locked himself in that cave for two days, and I don't know what he has been thinking, or doing."

"Hey, Babs, look who it is!"

"I think I can guess Tim." Barbara Gordon smiled at Dick. "It's been awhile pixie boots."

"It has…So do you know what's up with Bruce?"

"No. I only got back today. Break from college."

A knock came from the door, and Alfred hurried to answer it. "Ah, Ms. Bertinelli. Come in.

Dick looked at Barbara and Tim, shocked. "What's she doing here? And when did she learn his identity?"

Tim grinned. "Well…I'm relatively sure that Bruce may have invited her. And I think she's known his identity for awhile, you know since she knows who we are, and they met in public, he finally accepted her into the family, add it all up and I get the sneaking suspicion that she might, just might, mind you, know that Bruce Wayne is Batman."

Dick punched Tim. "Smart-aleck."

"Learned from the best!"

"I've trained you well." Dick bowed mockingly.

Helena walked in. "Well, looks like we're all here."

"Yeah…" They all agreed.

"And I suppose you're wondering why I called you all here, correct?" Everyone jumped they hadn't noticed Bruce enter the room. It was annoying when he did that. Bruce walked in, and sat down on a chair. He looked at them, and he seemed somewhat nervous. "Alfred! Can you bring that case over please?"

"Right away sir." Alfred handed the case to his charge.

There was another moment of awkward silence. Finally Dick couldn't take it anymore. "Come on Bruce, spill. Why did you call us all here today?"

Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They had never seen him so uncomfortable. Barbara had to admit, it was a great feeling, seeing him so uncomfortable in their presence instead of the other way around. Finally Bruce spoke, and his voice was ragged, and lost.

"I can no longer be Batman."

**(A/N) Read and Review Please!**


	4. Adjustments, Part 1

**(A/N) New Chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
**

**Adjustments, Part 1**

A stunned silence filled the room, and it was deafening. A similar expression of shock was seen on all of their faces, even Alfred, and Bruce too. His voice had a faraway quality, as if he couldn't believe what he was saying. Alfred looked around the room, gauging their reactions to this news, when Dick started to laugh, very loudly, almost hysterically. Everyone in the room turned to him. "Hee, hee, good one, Bruce! Now what did you really call us here for?"

Once again silence pervaded the room, and Dick looked at the others. "Come on! You don't really think that he's finally going to quit do you?"

Barbara looked at Bruce, noting his overall tiredness, but most of all, his eyes. "I think he is Dick."

"But you can't! We need you!"

"No. You don't."

"What do you expect us to do? Without Batman, this city will just revert back to what it was."

"And if I continue to be Batman, then the legend will fall."

"What are you talking about? You are the perfect Batman, you…you have dedicated your life to this! Nobody can replace you!"

The entire room was watching this exchange, their eyes darting back and forth as they watched the confrontation.

"And that, Dick, is where you are wrong."

"What?" His shocked voice echoed across the room.

"Mentally, I'm fine, tired but fine. Physically, however, I'm no longer capable of being Batman." Bruce stood up, and they realized that he seemed to have a little trouble doing so. "And that is why I have called you here today. I hold you under no obligation; however, Gotham still needs Batman."

The room was silent again, but eventually, all eyes turned to Dick. He looked at them all nervously. "What?"

Tim laughed, "Come on Dick, we all know that you're the only one who can do it."

"That's not true, I mean, anyone in here can do it!"

Helena said, "Babs and I can't really do it, because, you know, we would be a Batwoman, not a Batman."

"It could work!"

"Maybe someday, but not yet, besides, we all know that Tim can't do it yet. He's still too young, no offense Tim."

"None taken."

"And I daresay that I can't become Batman either, Master Richard." Alfred said calmly.

Bruce spoke up again, and they all fell silent. "Please understand, you are under no obligation to become Batman. Believe me, I know it's not exactly what you all might want to commit too."

Bruce walked out of the room, "I'll let you talk it over, I'll be...moving about the manor."

Alfred looked at the guests and went to the kitchen, saying that he needed to start preparing for dinner.

Dick sank farther back into the couch, when Bruce and Alfred were gone. "Well, I guess we all knew this day was coming." They all looked at the case that Alfred had gotten for Bruce, and Tim shifted uncomfortably. "Well? Can someone open it? I'm dying here!"

Barbara smiled, "Okay Tim, since you're dying of curiosity…" She knelt in front of the case. There wasn't a locking mechanism, which surprised them, but when it opened, a hologram of Bruce appeared. "To whomever is seeing this, by now I have officially retired as the Batman. As I have previously said I can no longer be Batman. If you are seeing this, then some of you are at least considering taking up the mantle. I know that we have all seen our fair share of horrors, however, this is footage that I have recorded that shows some of what I have been through these past few months."

The hologram of Bruce was replaced with images of Bruce fighting Bane, alongside the Justice League. They cringed as they saw him capturing Joker, and they gasped as they watched him struggle against simple muggers. The hologram of Bruce returned. "Should someone take up the mantle of the Batman; that is what I will be asking you to endure." The hologram blipped out, and they all stared at the empty space for a while. Finally Tim broke the silence, "He had been acting strangely lately, but then, he does have those times every so often…"

"We know Tim. Don't worry." Barbara said, hugging the distraught boy.

Helena cleared her throat. "Look, we can all agree that it isn't anybody's fault, and we can certainly understand why Bruce can no longer be Batman. What we need to focus on, is who is going to take his place."

Dick shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and everyone looked at him. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "As you have all so graciously pointed out, I guess I am the one to inherit the title, but I'll do it my own way." He looked around the room again and smiled, "Besides, I can hardly be as gloomy as Bruce is all the time!"

Barbara smiled. "And here I was thinking we were going to have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Dick made his exit, and went to find Bruce. He walked through the manor, and looked out the windows. At this time the sun should be setting, but a storm was on the forecast, and the sky was dark. When he looked to his right, he saw the pictures of the Wayne family staring down at him. He rounded the corner, and saw Bruce standing, looking at one of the pictures. He walked up next to him and saw the picture, and the ones next to it. One was of Bruce, with Alfred and his parents, another, was of when Bruce had just came back, standing with Alfred. Yet another showed him with Dick, but the one Bruce was pondering at that moment was of Tim, Alfred, and himself, all laughing at some joke. Bruce was staring at it wistfully, as If remembering something that could never be again. Bruce glanced at him, but didn't say anything, leaving Dick to break the silence. "You know Bruce, when I was coming over here, I was thinking about what you said about Batman being a symbol? But then I thought, "well, there is never going to be another Bruce Wayne, you know that, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Another thing, as I just said to the others, I'm not you. I'm going to go about this my own way."

"Well, about that, I expected it, but you have to give the impression of being the same person. You can't be so different from me that everyone knows immediately that you aren't the original."

"I can do that."

Bruce turned to Dick, regarding him, and then he looked outside. "Come on, Alfred has probably finished supper and we don't want him to come after us do we?"

Dick grinned, "Remember that time when I ordered out?"

"I thought Alfred was going to kill the poor delivery man."

They shared a laugh, a quiet one, but it was needed. As they walked to join the others, Dick watched Bruce. The transformation that seemed to be coming over him was stunning. Outwardly he would appear the same to those who didn't know him, but Dick could see how defeated he was. It was a scary thing to see, and Dick was glad when they arrived at the table. He sat next to Barbara and Tim, while Bruce sat next to Helena and Alfred. They ate in silence, but when everybody was finished Bruce, spoke up. "I know that you did not expect to come here and hear me to make such an announcement, however, let me take this time for me to also tell you that I am truly proud of all of you." Everyone had to smile, as he seemed so uncomfortable with saying this. Bruce was never one for emotions, or giving such heartfelt approval. He excused himself from the table, saying, "Dinner was good as usual Alfred. Dick if you would, we have a matter of the utmost importance to deal with." Dick got up, followed him down to the cave, and was surprised when Bruce put on his costume. Bruce noticed him staring, and explained, "We're going to meet the Commissioner. After all you can't expect him to just accept a new Batman out of nowhere do you?"

Bruce pointed to a box. In it was a Batman costume similar to his own, but fitted for Dick. "Put on that costume, and then let's go."

They went to the Batplane, and took off. The plane hovered above the GCPD headquarters, and they jumped down, leaving the plane to continue on a fixed route. Batman moved to the signal and turned it on, a few minutes later an irritated Gordon was on the roof. "How many times do I have to tell you, only _**I**_ turn on the signal!" Gordon's tirade was cut short when he saw that not one, but two Batmen were waiting for him. "Oh…sorry I thought it was one of the newbies trying to get himself killed! Batman?"

Batman stepped forward, and Dick stood uncomfortably in the background, he hadn't really been prepared for this. He watched with a kind of awe as Bruce got out a thermos and poured the Commissioner some coffee, and they shared a drink. He watched the ease that Batman had with the man, and it never ceased to amaze him how well these two got along, but he decided that they had let him squirm long enough. "So Commish, bet you're wondering why there's two of us right?"

"I have to admit, I was wondering."

Batman spoke, his voice having a very quiet quality. "Jim, this is my replacement, you knew him as the first Robin."

Gordon studied the other Batman, "Well, you've come a long way haven't you?"

"I suppose I have."

"You'll excuse us a moment? I'm going to need to talk with your…" he looked at Bruce, "What would you call yourselves exactly? Oh well, I guess it doesn't really matter…"

Bruce motioned Dick away and, taking his cue, Dick melted away into the night.

You could never be sure with any of Batman's crew, but when Gordon thought they were alone he looked at Batman. "Okay, spill."

Batman looked at Gordon, amused. They stared at each other in silence for a long time, quietly sipping their coffee, when Gordon sighed, exasperated. "Look, this is pointless, I'm relatively sure that stubborn as we both are, we could wait the entire night, so let's just not do it and say we did, eh?"

Batman laughed, "You have a point there Jim. So, what do you want me to 'spill'?"

Now it was Gordon's turn to be quiet. "Why? Why are you letting someone replace you?"

"I think you know that."

Gordon ran a hand through his graying hair. "Yeah, I guess I do."

"I'm just not strong enough to do it anymore."

"It takes a toll doesn't it?" Gordon and Batman moved to the edge of the roof, looking out on the city. "I think we've done a good thing, all these years."

"I think so too. I just wish that I could keep on doing it."

"Do you think the kid can?"

"Yes, he's truly my successor."

"Can I assume that you've made sure he can sneak away when I'm in the middle of a sentence?"

Bruce smirked. "Well I have taught him almost everything I know."

"Great…"

"So, do you approve of the new Batman?"

"Yes, I just hope he doesn't have to be him for very long."

"So do I Jim." Batman turned away from Gordon for a moment, and opened up a line to Dick. "Batman, you may continue your patrol, or call it a night." He turned back to Gordon. "I'll be seeing you Jim."

"I'm sure you will, Bruce."

Batman froze, and slowly turned to Gordon. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Hah! Finally caught you by surprise!"

"How…?"

"Well, I am a detective too, Bruce."

Gordon began to walk away. "So, let's meet up for coffee sometime." He turned to Bruce, only slightly surprised to see him still there. He walked over and shook his hand. "I am glad to have worked with you, we're making this city great," and with that Gordon walked away, leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts as he made his way back to the cave.

When Bruce arrived at the cave, he looked around. No one was there. Dick was probably staying the night, but Helena and Barbara had probably gone home. He moved around the cave and finally spoke to the darkness.

"What do I do now?"

**(A/N)**

**So...Review Please! I love reviews!  
**


	5. Adjustments, Part 2

**Adjustments, Part 2**

Alfred was very worried about Bruce. He had watched him grow from a baby to the man he was now. Batman had been Bruce's life, and now it was gone. It was a cruel fate, for a man so great, so driven as Bruce had been, to no longer be able to do his job, no matter how much everyone worried about him. And so it was with a cautious air that Alfred walked up to Bruce about a week after he had stepped down. Bruce was leaning heavily on his cane that he had recently started to use.

"Master Bruce, are you quite alright?"

Bruce turned to Alfred, looking somewhat confused. "Yes, Alfred, why do you ask?"

"Oh, well, nothing sir, I was just concerned."

Bruce smiled briefly at Alfred, but continued on his walk, and went up into his room, leaving Alfred alone once more. Alfred sighed to himself, and went on his way, knowing not to press Bruce. He was stubborn like that, not accepting help even in the smallest of matters. Alfred wasn't happy, but there was nothing that could be done about it now.

**Gotham City, Crime Alley**

The man walked down the alley, looking side to side nervously, as if he was expecting someone. A shadow peeled away from the wall and started to walk next to him. Without warning he stopped the man and one-handedly pushed him against the wall, leaving his other hand in his pocket.

"So Jake! You ready for this man?"

"Hey, what gives?"

"Well, if we run into trouble, I don't want you to start to get reluctant. Understand?"

Jake pushed the man away, "Hunter! Come on, we've known each other since we were kids!"

"Yeah? And you always were a little soft!"

"Then why did you even ask me to come when you don't think you can trust me?"

The two men were nose to nose now, each one refusing to back down. After a few minutes or maybe it was only a few seconds, Hunter pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing the gun that he had been hiding. To his credit, Jake didn't even bat an eye. "Oh, so that's how it's going to be huh?"

Faster than the eye could have thought possible, Jake shoved the gun to the side, and pulled his own gun, leaving them at a standoff.

Hunter smiled at Jake. "And here I didn't think you had it in you."

Jake frowned. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, or remember for that matter."

"Yeah. But I'm going to guess the same goes for you too, right?" Jake didn't say anything, so Hunter went on, "Guess we forgot the first thing about friends, didn't we? We watch each other's backs."

Hunter pocketed his weapon, and after a moment's consideration, so did Jake. Jake broke the awkward silence that was consuming them both. "So, should we rob the store now, and hold off the whole bromance make-up, or do you want to stand here awkwardly for the rest of the night, watching our window of opportunity just sliding away?"

Hunter smirked as they started walking to the jewelry store. "Now the sense of sarcasm? That is an improvement."

"Shut up! Come on cover your face! We can't be caught! This is a quick grab and go!"

"Sheesh! And here I was thinking I was in charge!" Hunter muttered to himself, but he put on a black ski mask.

The two men sneaked by, managing to be unnoticed, right up to the moment when they entered the shop and pulled out their guns. There weren't any screams, after all this was Gotham, and this kind of thing happened all the time. They just got down on the floor or otherwise got out the way.

Hunter, not to be upstaged, and out of an urge to prove to Jake that he was the one in charge, pointed his gun at the shopkeeper and said as calmly as possible. "Okay, you. Get out a bag, and put those nice shiny jewels right there in it." The shopkeeper hurried to obey, and pretty soon, it was filled to the brim with diamonds. "Now set it down, SLOWLY! I don't think you want me to be startled, do you?"

Finally showing fear, the shopkeeper shook his head furiously and lowered the bag to the ground. With his gun still on the shopkeeper, making sure that no one made a move, Jake reached down and picked up the bag. The crooks backed out of the store slowly, somewhat nervously. Jake finally asked the question that was on both their minds. "Hey, Hunter? Why are they so calm about this? I mean Gotham's a tough place, but…"

"Could be the Bat."

"Yeah, but he hasn't been hitting hard very recently…"

"I know, right? Sorry, I've been lazy…" A new voice chimed in.

The two crooks jumped in surprise and swung their guns around only for them to be casually disarmed. They stood before the Dark Knight, cowering in fear, the diamonds forgotten. Batman grabbed them by their shirts, and cracked their skulls together, knocking them out instantly. He fired his grapple in the air, and disappeared like a wraith. The good people of Gotham calmly got up and went about their business, the shopkeeper replacing the jewels to their proper positions and waiting for the police to arrive.

On the rooftops, Batman watched the city. He had a hand lifted to the ears of his cowl, listening to police chatter. So far, no major crimes had been committed. He almost didn't notice as Robin swung down from another rooftop, and somersaulted to a halt next to him. Robin looked at him accusingly. "You enjoyed that way too much."

Dick was instantly on the defensive. "What? I stopped the robbery, quickly, outside where no stray shots could accidently hurt anyone!"

"I'm talking about the part about where you spoke to them, letting them know you were there, disarming them, and then waiting almost two seconds before knocking them out. Just long enough for them to know that there is absolutely nothing they can do to stop you."

"Well, that's what Batman is about, inspiring fear in the hearts and minds of criminals! He looked as Tim continued to stare at him accusingly. "Come on! You know I take this seriously! But if you don't have a little bit of fun being THE BATMAN, then when can you have fun?"

"Preferably when there aren't two potentially dangerous crooks in front of you."

"They were disarmed Timmy."

"Well, yeah, but…" Dick counted to three in his head, waiting for the inevitable outburst. "Did you really just call me Timmy?"

"Yes."

"I hate being called that."

"I know."

"Then don't call me that! I'm not a little kid!"

"Sure you're not…Timmy."

" I asked you to stop calling me that!"

Dick snickered, "You _are_ such a kid."

"No I'm not!"

Dick placed his arms on Tim's shoulders, both their capes flapping in the breeze. "Tim that's not a bad thing. You're only a kid for a little while, and you need to hold onto that for as long as you can."

Tim looked up at Dick, stunned at the feeling he put into those words.

"And," Dick continued, "That is why tomorrow, we are going to hang out and do whatever it is brothers do"

"What do they do?"

"Well, I'm sure getting in trouble is a part of it, so it's got to be fun right?"

Wherever that conversation was going, it was cut short as a scream rose up from the city streets, and Batman and Robin took off in that direction.

**In the Batcave…**

Bruce was leaning on a cane staring at his costume, now in a glass case. He was tempted to open it and put on the costume. But looking at his cane, he realized ruefully that it was no longer possible. But, had that ever stopped him before? He remembered nights when no sane man would have even gotten out of bed with the injuries that he had endured. But still it wouldn't be fair to Dick, or anyone, for that matter. He had passed on the torch, put his faith in his protégés, and he couldn't betray their trust like that. Sighing, Bruce made his way to his computer. He would have to explain the cane to the public. Perhaps fake a car wreck, or something dramatic like that. At times like these, Bruce really wished that Wayne, billionaire playboy didn't exist.

As Bruce watched the little dots that symbolized Dick and Tim patrolling Gotham, he felt useless. He was someone used to being on the frontline, fighting the never-ending battle. What could he do now? He heard a swish of air, and he turned around to find himself staring at Superman and Wonder Woman.

He wasn't surprised. Not really. He had always known that they would come here one day. He wondered that it had taken them this long. For a while, neither of them spoke, until finally Superman broke the silence.

"Hello, Bruce."

"Boy Scout, Princess, Bruce greeted them. He had set the cane down under the console of the computer. He didn't need it very badly…yet, and there was no need for them to be asking awkward questions about his health. So he stood up, trying, and succeeding, not to show that there was any extra effort needed in that simple action.

Wonder Woman took a step forward and hesitated, worrying about him instantly shutting her out or kicking them out of the cave. "Bruce, we were wondering if you would consider rejoining the league?"

"No. My decision was final. And it isn't even my place anymore." Those last words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. That was a mistake, but he could pass it off as meaning something else. He walked slowly past them, and they followed. When he hadn't said anything for a few minutes, Superman stepped in front of Bruce, stopping him. With a herculean effort he managed not to flinch under Bruce's glare. "Well could you at least tell us why?"

Bruce looked at him, at his friend who he had fought beside, but he couldn't bring himself to answer him. A change of subject was needed. "I heard Wildcat retired."

"Yeah, it was a surprise, but I guess he felt it was time." Wonder Woman trailed off. "How did you know that?"

Superman laughed. "Because he's Batman."

Bruce didn't flinch, but it was a cruel reminder. Was he Batman? Yes. Could he help out like he used to? No. And that was what stung. "I also know that you are going to start a recruitment drive again soon."

Superman smiled, and drifted into a long-winded speech about the next generation. That was certainly a change of topic, Bruce thought wryly to himself. "I have a few people that would benefit working with the League."

Superman stopped talking and looked at Bruce with a knowing eye. "I really would like to know how you know so many people in the Superhero community. I mean, no offense, but you're kind of a loner."

Bruce smirked. "I have my ways."

Wonder Woman lingered for a second, looking at the monuments in the Batcave. She really wanted to know the story behind the giant penny and the dinosaur, but knowing Bruce, she knew he wasn't going to tell, although she had heard from Green Arrow that the dinosaur moved, and that Bruce had once used it to defend the cave from intruders. She laughed quietly to herself when she thought of the expression on the faces of whoever dared to enter the Batcave when they were attacked by a dinosaur. She would have paid money to see that. She walked over to the computer where Superman and Bruce were waiting for her.

"So, who do you have for us?"

Bruce glanced at her as he sat down into his chair, and didn't respond until he had brought up a picture of a hero dressed in a blue and black costume with dreadlocks. "This is Static, or Static Shock, he's a new hero, but he's proven himself to be a very capable. His powers are related to electricity."

Another picture came up, this one showing another hero in a blue and black costume but dressed like a beetle. "This is Blue Beetle, he is another young hero, worthy of joining the Justice League. He has a suit, alien in origin that has bonded with him. The suit has tendencies to be violent however he has successfully asserted his will over the suit. Do not be surprised if he argues with himself." To their credit, Superman and Wonder Woman didn't even blink at that statement.

The next picture showed a woman dressed in black with a black mask holding a sword. "This is Katanna. She is an expert swordswoman and has faced great threats before. It has not been proven, but she believes the soul of her dead husband resides in the blade."

Wonder Woman spoke up. "Do you believe her?"

Bruce thought about it for a moment. "Yes." And he turned back to the computer, watching as he brought up several pictures of heroes. Finally, he brought up a picture of Huntress.

"You know her, as she has been a part of the league before. I have asked her to consider seeking reinstatement to the Justice League."

"She is very capable, but she's violent. A loose cannon." Superman interjected. "You know what I mean!" Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, she was. However she has worked with me for a number of years now, and I believe she would be a good member of the League."

Wonder Woman looked at Bruce, "We will certainly offer membership to these people, however, may I assume that some, if not all will report back to you on League activities?"

Bruce felt a grin tugging at his face. "Naturally."

"Do you still not trust us?"

"It's not a matter of trust, simply a precaution. I never want the world to be without a Justice League."

Bruce got up from the chair again and went to one of the cases displaying former Batsuits until he came to one labeled the Suit of Sorrows.

"This, as you can see, is the Suit of Sorrows. It was a gift given to me by Talia al Ghul. It gave me enhanced strength and speed, however it also seems to make the wearer more violent. The point is…" he said turning to Superman and Wonder Woman, "that anyone can become corrupted." Bruce turned away from the case, thinking that Dick and Tim would be back soon, and maybe he could pass his guests onto them. As if his mind had been read, the Batmobile could be heard coming through the passageway into the cave. Bruce started to head out of the cave. "They will answer any other questions you have."

"Wait! Who's they?" Superman asked, but Bruce was already gone. He turned to Wonder Woman, "Okay, seriously, how does he do that?" But she didn't have any time to answer as the cab to the Batmobile opened. Robin jumped out first and stopped, noticing the two visitors in the cave. "Uh…Dick, we have company."

Superman and Wonder Woman watched in shock as Dick climbed out of the car, wearing a Batman costume. He looked at them, noting that they were there, and typed something into a keyboard on the Batmobile. He walked over to Superman and Wonder Woman, stopping in front of them and immediately, they were struck by how different the two Batmans were. Bruce had been taller, and somehow more menacing, while Dick seemed more open. Someone you could talk to easier. They knew, of course, that underneath that, they had the same determination, the same drive. Wonder Woman realized somewhat belatedly that they had been staring at Dick for about a minute, and Robin was looking between them uncertainly. "I'm sorry Dick," she apologized, "We were shocked that you were dressed as Batman, Bruce didn't mention anything."

"He wouldn't. I can't say that I blame him either," replied Dick.

"Why, has he been hurt? He seemed to be walking perfectly fine, and there wasn't anything off about his speech."

Dick looked at the batcomputer, noting that Bruce's cane had been kicked under it. Stubborn old man, he thought, smiling. "It's not really my place to say. However, for the time being, I am Batman." He watched their faces, judging their reactions. Wonder Woman and Superman had identical expressions of shock on their faces that they didn't even try to hide. He looked away, typing idly on the computer, when Wonder Woman finally snapped out of her state of amazement. "That man has to be the single most irritating person I've ever met! We were in here talking and he never even mentioned it!"

Superman was shaking his head, "But is he not fighting crime at all? I can't believe that he's only taking a break. He never takes a break."

Superman started to float up the stairs, when Dick said. "I wouldn't do that. Bruce has been very cranky recently and I'm pretty sure he still carries Kryptonite." Superman threw up his arms, his frustration showing in all of his movements.

Wonder Woman looked at Dick pondering whether they should offer him membership. He had been a hero for a long time, and Bruce obviously trusted him enough. "Dick, would you like to join the Justice League?"

Dick paused for an instant, and Robin looked at him curiously, wondering if he would accept. Dick had thought about it a lot. Being a part of the Justice League was something that every hero would like. There was the prestige, the camaraderie and the assistance, but he wasn't ready. "I'm sorry, Superman, Wonder Woman. I appreciate the offer, but as you can see," He said gesturing at his outfit, "I have big shoes to fill, and a lot of work to do."

Wonder Woman placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "The offer will stand, if you ever want to join."

Superman looked at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry about freaking out a little bit."

"It's Bruce, remember? He freaks EVERYONE out. I remember a time when he was taking down some enemy agents. He dove into the middle of the fray, and while knocking them out, he told them their life stories, complete with their medical histories. Even I was kind of freaked."

Superman chuckled. "I'm not sure what's scarier. The fact that he did it, or the fact that I'm not surprised."

Dick watched them fly out of the cave and turned to Tim. "Okay. You're going to bed."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Yes I can. I'm Batman, so shut up. Besides, you're going to need your energy for when I take you out into Gotham tomorrow." Dick smiled at the sight of Tim hanging his head as he climbed the stairs. Then he reached under the computer and pulled out Bruce's cane. He looked at it for a second before taking off his costume, and going up the stairs. He walked into Bruce's room and set the cane down next to his bed. Dick thought he was asleep, but couldn't tell. He was softly snoring, but then again, you never could be sure of anything with Bruce. Dick realized that he was too tired to really worry about whether or not Bruce was asleep, and left the room. After all, being Batman is hard work. As his body hit the bed the last rational thought he could think of was, "I really hope Alfred makes one of his miracle breakfasts."

**(A/N) Sorry. I really wanted to get this chapter out earlier, I just wasn't happy with it, and was trying to make it better. Now at this part of the story, you're most likely wondering how is it a romance? Why hasn't Zatanna appeared yet? I will be bringing Zee into the story next chapter. I have the story plotted out on paper, and some pieces have become more important than I expected, so they had to be extended, and Zee's appearance was delayed again.**

**So, thanks for reading. Review Please!**

**Oracle**


	6. Adjustments, Part 3

**(A/N) So its been awhile...Sorry. This had been written for awhile but...here it is...More to say in the second authors note.**

**Adjustments, Part 3**

Dick collapsed awkwardly on the bed, his body a groaning mass of bruises, cuts, and scrapes. Tiger Shark had decided to hold people hostage underwater, waiting for a good ransom. If the people of Gotham refused, he would toss them to his shark. The deaths were pretty messy to say the least. Dick had to approach the ship on the bat boat, infiltrate the ship, rescue the hostages and get them on the boat. That had gone smoothly enough. Except, as he had sent the hostages on their way, three of Tiger Shark's goons had found him and opened fire. Of course, that really didn't hinder Dick very much, and they were soon groaning masses of fallen thugs on the ground. No, what had really gotten to Dick was when Tiger Shark had escaped in a submarine, flooding his ship with some kind of gas. He had made his way to the boat, but some of Tiger Shark's henchmen had disguised themselves as hostages and attacked him. It was only through the help of some of the true hostages that Dick wasn't worse off than he already was. He shifted and his body protested with pain. Gritting his teeth, Dick focused onto happier moments, like when he had taken Tim out into Gotham. Tim had been a little tense, but he had started to loosen up before the end of the day. Then it was time to go out on patrol. It had been an easy patrol, and so were the others before it. But it seemed as though it was getting harder as it went. It was as if Gotham itself didn't want to be saved. He remembered that Bruce always referred to Gotham as 'her', and he never thought anything of it, however now, he wondered if Bruce felt the same way. As if Gotham was alive, and it was literally fighting against Batman, tooth and nail, and it was getting darker too. Thinking of Bruce made him angry though. Bruce had really withdrawn into himself, walking the corridors in silence, leaving the house, doing who knows what. Dick turned over to a part of his body that wasn't hurting and scowled. They needed to get Bruce out into the public. That might get him to open up. There he would not be able to walk away in a huff, injuring his 'playboy persona. Dick began to smile, his grin beginning to look shark-like. He had a feeling he knew just who to ask for help with Bruce-an old friend of the family.

**Gotham City, A fundraiser for the Children's Fundraiser**

Zatanna stretched, her muscles more than a little sore from doing a series of magic shows across the country, non-stop. She had been raising money to donate to different charities and her trip was finally coming to a close in Gotham. In truth, it hadn't always ended in Gotham, however a call from a friend had changed that.

She looked at her assistant, Corey, happily. "Only ONE MORE! ONE MORE MAGIC SHOW!"

"Um…but aren't those your life's work and what brings joy to your woe-begotten life?"

"Well, yes of course, but this was probably the longest tour we've ever done, no real magic disturbances. No important League Business…"

Corey shrugged. "Well, don't look at me. I don't really know what all that so called excitement is about. Last time something magical happened, you were half-dead for two whole days." She put her hands on her hips theatrically. "Now why would you want to be involved in something like that?"

Zatanna actually dignified the question by giving it serious thought. "Well, it's just that…I help people with it. I mean, even if they don't know I do, it feels good that other people breathe easier every once and a while because of me."

"So, you get self-gratification?"

"Well, not really, I mean, there have been a few times in my life when I wanted to retire. About ten minutes after I first started. But, it always pulls you back in."

Corey lifted a giant dummy with knives thrust in it very creatively at different angles. "Well, this is all well and good. But, do you think you can magic this stuff into place for me? I want it done now so I don't have to do it in the next hour when we're going to be late. I hate rushing around like a madman trying to care about whether or not this box goes here, and this shrunken head goes here."

Zatanna grinned. "Of course, Corey. I wouldn't want you to actually have to do your job, now would I? _Kcap Cigam Sporp ni Sexob!"_

All around them magic items swirled into place, perfectly fitting into the boxes, and with the horrendous task done Zatanna looked at Corey expectantly. "So, are you ready to go?"

**Wayne Manor**

"Absolutely not. You can't blackmail me into going to that…that stupid thing."

Dick had to laugh at Bruce. Here was a man who had no problem diving into a mob of heavily armed thugs, balking at going to a fundraiser. "But Bruce…you have to go. It's the Martha Wayne Foundation!"

"I didn't go the last two years. Why should I go now."

Dick held up a picture of Zatanna. "Zee's going to be there…"

"She is part of the League."

"So?"

"I don't want to deal with their business. I'm retired."

"You don't have to. She isn't there on behalf of the League."

"I don't want to go. And besides, I would have to explain the cane."

"Well Bruce," Dick said very reasonably, "You don't have to use it full time."

"But she's going to be there!" Bruce said, grasping at straws now pointing futilely Zatanna's picture.

Dick leaned in close to Bruce. "This is your oldest friend who doesn't want to kill you."

Bruce wasn't fazed. "Nonsense. There's Alfred."

"He's more like a parent. And did I mention she fully expects you to be there?"

"What."

Dick nodded, realizing that this was the part where he needed to start treading very carefully. "Yes. And if you don't show up, she's going to think it was because of her. And of course I wouldn't tell her anything different. He noticed that Bruce had gone very quiet. Too quiet. Very eerily quiet.

"Are you blackmailing me?"

**Martha Wayne Foundation**

Alfred walked up to Dick with a concerned look on his face. "Master Richard? Are you quite all right?"

"He's going to kill me. Look at him. He's just smiling, laughing talking to guests, making his donation, and plotting how to make my life miserable."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating Master Richard. What did you do?"

"Setting him up with a date without his knowledge, then blackmailing him into coming." Dick looked at Alfred desperately. "What do I do?"

Alfred didn't respond immediately, but handed Dick Bruce's cane. "You may be needing this soon. Oh, and I may vouch for you if your plan actually works. Otherwise, your future is solely in Miss Zatara hands."

Dick paled visibly, and a waiter came up, offering him a glass of wine. "To soothe your nerves, sir?"

"No, no thank you. I'm…driving tonight."

"Your loss, sir, if I may be so bold, you look like you need it."

Dick looked away from the persistent waiter, turning his attention to the stage, where Zatanna had just finished setting up her props. Maybe he could get a little joy out of this night after all.

**The Watchtower, Seven Miles out of Earths Atmosphere**

Green Arrow moved along a series of ropes, flipping around, and shooting bull's-eyes into the targets as they came up. His targets had different colors and symbols, so sometimes he sent his boxing-glove arrow, sometimes fire arrows, and at times boomerang arrows. He fired his last arrow and turned around as Black Canary jumped onto the ropes to meet him. They exchanging a fury of punches and kicks, until Canary finally managed to knock him off. Arrow landed roughly next to one of his targets, pulled an arrow out of it, and shot it, cutting the rope Canary was on. Arrow gave her a cocky grin. "You may be a better fighter, Pretty Bird, but I never miss a shot. Could have been between your eyes."

"We'll call it a tie", Canary said, but then she smiled, "Besides, remember? You owe me a one-on-one sparring match, with no arrows." And with a grin that seemed suspiciously maniacal and promised to bring pain, Canary walked away. "Anyway, don't sweat. I hear these training rooms are going to be used for the new recruits."

"More new recruits?"

"Yeah, the League wants to expand again." Canary noticed Arrow's slightly perturbed look. She wondered about it, before she made the connection. "You know, I heard Batman. The Original, had some say in who they specifically searched out." Arrow looked up at her suspiciously. Aha, so it did have something do with Bruce. "You know, I thought I heard that you and Brucie had a talk?"

Arrow stuttered, "Ah, it was nothing. You know, guy talk. Always liked him."

"Even when he sneaked up behind you and stole your arrows?"

"We always played pranks on each other…"

"Yeah, but you never managed to steal his belt…"

"Well, when the new Batman decides to join the Watchtower, I'll take it out on him."

"You can try….But speaking of Bruce…What did he want from you?"

"He just wanted me to step up some more in the League,really."

"Aha, worried that without him, we meta-humans would go all power-crazed? Wanted someone to keep us in line? You really don't have to worry. I mean, we all know that's something he would do."

Arrow walked into the weapons room and went to a locker labeled 'Green Arrow'. He put in a combination and opened it, pulling out a huge quiver bristling with arrows. Unlike the ones he had been using, these were not practice arrows. These were grapple arrows, explosive arrows, electric arrows, and courtesy of Batman, arrows with Mr. Freeze's technology integrated in them. He said goodbye to Canary and walked onto the observation deck. Luckily, there was no one there, and he was able to look out onto the earth in peace. It was amazing that it could look so peaceful from space. No wars to be fought, no cities to save. It gave one a certain hope for the future, and he hoped that maybe, they were entering an age of peace.

**Unknown Location**

A humanoid figure approached. It had red eyes, a beard, and it was heavily armored. It carried a spear that now doubled as walking stick, and as it finally reached its destination its knees started to tremble slightly from the force of the air around it. The raw power of it would have frightened most beings. But he was not most beings. He held up a glowing red cube, and thrust it into the abyss. All at once a roaring sound emanated from the darkness, sending the figure into a hurried crouch. Red eyes that matched his peered out at him. Despite its fear, the figure spoke, "My lord…My Lord…You have returned to us."

**(A/N)First off, I'd like to thank the readers who favorited or followed this story. THANK YOU!**

**So I am horribly uninspired at the moment. I'm working on a few original stories, I have a lot of homework, and I'm trying to cold turkey my way out of obssesively reading fanfiction and Tvtropes and webcomics and...Okay mentally smack self.**

**ANYWAY the point of this is to say I'm obviously not going to be able to fulfill my promise to update as much as I'd like. I have the story plotted out from the beginning to the end, it just needs to be written. This brings me to my other point...**

**I'm really not sure if this is really a good story. I'm not sure if I'm bringing out the characters to their full potential or if the storyline is interesting. I have a few fanfiction ideas. There are three ideas that I'm thinking of, and I'm going to try to get them on here. School is being a little rough at the moment, so I don't have to much time to write. I am trying though. **

**Justice League War will probably be deleted because I need some time to think about the storyline. Because at the moment I honestly think its horrible. I've already began work on the first chapter of my new version of the story. Everything that's happened so far in that story will still have happened, but there will be a few changes.**

**War will probably be replaced by one of my other Justice League ideas, if at all. (By replaced I mean put aside for a moment. It will still be written.)**

**Now that I'm done ranting...**

**Has anybody read Batman Incorporated #8? If not potential spoiler warning.**

**What do you guys think of Damian dying? I admit at first I was ecstatic. I always wanted Stephanie to be the next Robin, but I saw all these pictures of Damian being a total arrogant BADASS and they were amazing! Although I have to say I'm still happy that he's dead, I think that it's a fitting end for the character. So what do you think? Feel free to PM me your thoughts. **

**So finally review please! I'm going to start responding to reviews through PM's or authors note. Also thanks for reading/listening to my rant/explanation/conversation?/...Anyway...until next time.**


End file.
